First Sight
by Lelouch0513
Summary: Lucy's birthday is today and she's gonna go celebrate with 2 amazing people but what happens when she meets man that needs to get over a girl that broke his heart some time ago. Sorry this is my first story so yall let me know if yall want like chaptered stories if did a good job
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you all like it

Feel free to tell me how I did I'm going to try and do a lot better at writing these stories'

Lucy Pov:

My name is Lucy, and today is July 1st. You might be wondering why am I telling you the day, well today is my birthday my 21st birthday to be exact. I live in an apartment and go to a college where I wanna eventually leave this hell hole and be an astrologist and look at the stars and study everything about them. Ever since I was little I've had a fascination with the stars like the constellations and all the signs I don't know why but the night sky always kept me at piece even on the most stressful days. Anyway me and my two bestrides, Levy and Juvia, wanna take me to a club tonight called Fairy Tail apparently its some very popular club that just opened up and has an amazing reputation

"Do I have to really to go out guys for my birthday, I mean I would have been fine with just a little surprise party at my house "I said with a little bit of nervousness in my voice.

"Of course we have to go it's your special night your turning 21, girl, and you don't wanna go out and drink "said my best friend Levy who was shaking with joy while getting ready on the Skype call.

"Yea what Levy said you should be excited to go meet people you never seen before and be extremely close to them and drinking" said a smiling Juvia who was slowly getting ready.

"Gee that makes everything better, I said sarcastically. Hey what should I wear then if were gonna go to the tonight"?

"Hmmm maybe you should wear your true religion jeans and that tank top you got from guess" said Levy who's now putting her makeup on.

"Well girls we should probably put our makeup on and finish getting ready and head out for Ms. Heartfilias birthday" Juvia said with a playful tone.

Everyone agreed and we hung up the call. I threw on the true religion jeans that just bought the ones that Levy were talking about, when I wore them it showed off my curves right and got plenty of looks from guys at the mall when I wore them out of the mall. I threw the tank top on which showed a little bit of cleavage which I didn't quite care about at that moment. I went to the closet and looked on the floor looking for a pair of shoes and happened to catch one of my favorite pairs of Air Jordan 11 Space Jams I got on Christmas week when they came out. t I looked through the various perfumes I had and chose one that I got for a Christmas gift called Starry Night, I sprayed it on myself, taking in the scent of it liking the smell and smiling.

I started to apply lipstick, eyeshadow, blush and various other cosmetics before finishing up getting ready and closing the Skype call. Before I left I grabbed my phone which had a case that has my ID and my card and a little bit extra cash. I take one last look in the mirror before I head out, I pose a little bit smiling at how sexy I look. "Damn I look good" I said still posing in the mirror. Locking my door as I walked out, I made my way to the vehicle waiting out front which had my two friends sitting there jamming out to some music having a great time.

Natsu Pov:

"Ugh these movies are boring" I say while flipping through all the movie channels.

Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm 22 and I live in my own apartment where I have two roommates who are completely annoying. One's name is Gajeel Redfox, who is a complete medal head he has piercings on his face and he's the type where likes to relax more than he would like to go out. He works as Steelman cutting metal and steel selling it to people and shipping all over, makes decent money. Next and last one is Gray Fullbuster, he's a little of ice head, as in he likes the cold and he works on installing freezers. As for me well I work in extreme heat so I work outside I'm a construction worker. They were pretty much family like brothers we always had each other's backs when something bothered us or messed with us mentally and physically

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I look towards the door and I get up before it opens and Gray and Gajeel walk in dressed up like they are about to go to the club.

"Why are you both dressed up like your gonna go out" I questioned them looking at their attire for the night.

"Cause we wanna Salamander", said Gajeel with a furious look on his face

"And your coming with us Flame Head", Gray said putting me in a headlock smiling like an idiot.

"I don't wanna go to no clu-", I was cut off by an angry Gajeel

"You're going with us Salamander because you need to get over that bitch that broke your heart what was her name Skye or something like that, get over it" Gajeel screamed at me.

Gray had let go of me letting me relax a little, I fell backwards on the couch, I looked down feeling tears filling up my eyes, remembering being happy and in love at that time, my fucking head starts to ache just thinking about it, until I shook my head putting memories to the back of my head.

"Your right, I need to get over this bullshit I need to get out and meet some people", I said enthusiastically getting up smiling ready to go out and meet some new people and get out into in the world again.

Gray smiled and Gajeel had a smug look on his face. "great get dressed we will meet you in the car Natsu", Gray said as they walked out of the apartment

I got up from the couch and stretched and head straight to his room, I walked t the closet and opened it looking at the various clothes he had from working, to summertime, to winter, to club life, to date night, etc. Yes even though I'm a construction worker I enjoyed going out all the time even always looking good. I reached for some torn slim straight Robin Jeans I put them on and grabbed a Ralph Lauren Polo shirt which was dark red with a Black polo logo on it. Looking at the bottom of the closet admiring the shoes he's gotten. I decided to throw on the Air Jordan 12 Flu game on and sprayed some cologne on that was called Dragons Wrath, which to what the clerk said was the most popular with the ladies. I made sure I had everything before locking the door and walking out of the apartment and seeing the guys waiting in the Tahoe. We drive off heading to the famous club known as Fairy Tail.

Lucy Pov:

We pull up to the club and the first thing I noticed was the logo it was a makeshift looking fairy and the lights were bright and neon colored catching everyone's attention. The lights, the logo and the size of the building were the first thing that catch your attention when you pull up.

"Well we are here, let's get our licenses out to prove we can get in girls" Juvia said while grabbing her ID out of her jeans pocket

"Ok one second let me get it out", levy reaches into her pocket. She digs into her pocket eventually pulling out the ID that she needs to show the bouncer to let her in.

I look around the area at all the people that are going to the club beautiful women, hot guys, groups of friends having a good time, it just felt right to be for some reason. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket, I grabbed my ID out of the pocket of the phone.

The three of us walked up to the bouncer and showed him our ID's, he nodded letting us in the neon colored club that was two stories high. As we walked in the music was loud and tons of people were dancing everywhere. There were people at the bar getting drinks upstairs and talking to others up there while listening to the music.

"Come on Lucy", Lucy yelled grabbing my hand and pulling my hand.

"Yea let's go dance Lucy", Juvia also grabbed my hand and dragged me to what our destination is: the dance floor

I smile and we all get on the dance floor and I start moving a little bit but the music eventually takes control of my body. Each one of us start dancing to the beat of the music listening to it get played dancing with other girls that decided to join us that were having a great time as well.

Natsu Pov:

We pull up to the club and park and I hop out the Tahoe, I look up at this amazing club that's 2 stories high and lighting up the night sky with its neon lights. I looked around and noticed the line and it was lined up with people in other words it was a long ass line. As I was looking at the line a girl had caught my eye before she walked in with 2 of what looked like her friends. A blond haired girl who looked beautiful, she was laughing before she walked in and it was cute, I could faintly hear her voice but it sounded angelic.

"Alright let's go inside", Gray said as he walked straight to the entrance with Gajeel next to him.

"Woah don't we have to wait in line", I questioned them as they turned around.

"We know the bouncer his name is Laxus, he works on the towers for radios and stuff during the day at night he's a bouncer for his grandad at Fairy Tail", Gajeel says as they walk up to Laxus he nods his head and lets the 3 of them in. I look around listening to the music as we walk in

"Well this where we go our separate ways for the night guys", Gray said smiling putting his hand to a fist to give a fist bump to all of us. We all fist bumped and laughed a little and walked in our own directions not caring what will happen either we will go home with someone tonight, or we will all meetup back at the Tahoe.

I walked up stairs to the bar area and looked everyone enjoying their beers or tequila or any type of drink. I grabbed a Bud Light and walked over to the railing and looked over at everyone dancing on the dance floor smiling at everyone having great time. I look into the group of people and see the blond again and I just can't but help watching her dance the night away having a great time, and like having a sense of someone watching her she sort of stops dancing and looks around until she looks up and notice me. I quickly avoid my gaze from her hoping she didn't notice me, when I look back to see if she is still looking at me, I see she is not there anymore.

I sigh, "man I let another one go acting like a weirdo", I take a sip of the beer and then I feel a tap on my shoulder and hear "I don't think you're a weirdo, I think your cute", then I hear a cute laugh.

Third Person Pov:

Natsu spins around and sees the blond beauty that caught his eye outside, he has a shocked expression on him and smiles a little bit. She smiled at his shocked expression and says "You gonna introduce yourself to me or are you gonna stand there some more shocked", she giggled a little bit

Natsu had no clue what to say he was just admiring her beauty, he couldn't take his eyes off her, he just smiled and says, "My name is Natsu Dragneel and what is your name", he smiled looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him and she says "My name, hmm maybe I should let you earn it somehow", She winked at him and bi her lip a little. He smiled well let's go dance then he laughed a little, putting his drink on a table he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the stairs to the dance floor. She was very surprised when he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the floor. The music was loud and very energetic, everyone was up and dancing. The song that was playing was a song played on the radio a lot it happened to be Drakes song Controlla.

 _Right, my yiy just changed  
You just buzzed the front gate  
I thank God you came  
How many more days could I wait?  
I made plans with you  
And I won't let em fall through  
I, I, I, I, I  
I think I'd lie for you  
I think I'd die for you  
Jodeci "Cry For You"  
Do things when you want me to  
Like controlla, controlla  
Yeah, like controlla, controlla_

Natsu was mouthing the words while he danced with Lucy, she was all over him the music was intoxicating. She couldn't control her body she let the music take her and she didn't know what was happening as long as she was with Natsu she didn't care in the slightest. She turns her head and stares at Natsu while they dance she says "Lucy Heartfilia", Natsu heard that and he smiled and said "What a beautiful name", she blushed and looked away and they kept going as the music played on eventually the song changed to Tyga's Rack City.

 _Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch  
Ten ten ten twenties on ya titties bitch  
100 deep V.I.P. no guest list  
T-Raw you don't know who you fucking with?  
Got my other bitch fucking with my other bitch  
Fucking all night nigga we ain't celibate  
Make it sound too dope I ain't selling it  
Bar fresher than a motherfucking peppermint  
Gold Letterman last kings killing shit  
Young money young money yeah we getting rich  
I got ya grandma on my dick (ha ha)  
Girl you know what it is_

Natsu was having the greatest time he's ever had, suddenly Lucy grabbed his hand and started to drag him somewhere. On the top part of the club Gray and Juvia stood their mingling as the same for Gajeel and Levy. Levy noticed Lucy and said "Hey there's Luc- who's that she's with", she questioned looking at Juvia. Gajeel looked at this Lucy chick, "Oh that's our dumbass of a friend Natsu", Gajeel said laughing a little. "Well this gonna be a fun birthday for her", Juvia Says to Levy having a big grin on her face.

Lucy drags him out of the club and asks him "which one is yours", she looks at him and he points to an all-black Tahoe, they start to walk towards it. Lucky for Natsu, Gajeel had gave Natsu the keys because Natsu doesn't drink much so he's the driver for the night. Natsu opened the door for Lucy when they got to the Tahoe and he jumped into the driver's seat. Natsu started the Tahoe and asked Lucy "Where to princess", he smiled a big smile. "Your place", she smiled and winked at him, Natsu pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards his apartment. He looked at her while he was driving to his apartment, she was looking out the window he noticed her facial expression, she looked like she was not sure what to do or say. He looks back at the road, "Let me guess you hardly know this guy and don't know what to do huh", Natsu said to break the silence, she looked at him a little concerned and nodded her head, "Well we don't have to go straight into this whole thing you know", Natsu said to her trying to comfort her. "No I wanna do this I really do your cute and don't wanna lose you I can get to know you as we drive there", she said while blushing and she looked down. He smiled and said "Well tell me about yourself then".

He drove for about 30 minutes until he reached the destination when he parked he had looked at the girl that had spilled her whole life, her future goals, her hobbies, what she likes, listening to her talk about how she ran away from home, what college she currently is going to, how everything has been great thanks to her friends. Natsu had done the same during the drive, he had told her everything how he was an orphan, adopted, made friends with many people at school and just managed to keep contact with everyone never losing the friendship he's made with all of them. She looked at him and smiled, before he could get out, Natsu felt a pair of hands on his cheeks and looked at the body the hands were attached to and Lucy had planted a kiss in his lips. Lucy's lips were warm and Natsu didn't hesitate to return the kiss back, Natsu soon became hungry for more and put his hand on her hand which currently rested on her thigh, he bit her bottom lip softly and licked her lip as if asking for permission. Lucy had gladly let him in and they were battling for dominance. Soon they had broken apart for air, "Maybe...we...should take...this inside", she said while heavily breathing with lust in her eyes. Natsu agreed and they both got out of the Tahoe and walked towards the door and Natsu opened the front door letting her walk in first. He walked in closely behind her, he closed the door and locked not wanting Gajeel and Gray to come in later on.

Lucy looks around the house looking at the items around the house, the couch the T.V., a picture frame or Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, she noticed pictures of all them everywhere, the dragon statue on the table, picture of Natsu and his dad over the T.V., she takes her shoes of she walks around, same for Natsu as he takes his off by the door. She turns around and sees Natsu walking up to her, "You sure you wanna do this", he asked. She nodded her head, she smiled and got on her tip toes and kissed him. He led her to his bedroom, suddenly Lucy pushed Natsu on the bed, she got on top of him and once again started the heated lip lock. They continued the make out session, Lucy straddling Natsu has he ran his hands down her sides and back feeling every inch of her body as if he were memorizing it. She bit his lip asking for permission and he gladly let her in, their tongues battled against each other for dominance, eventually Lucy won and Natsu didn't mind letting her win. Eventually Natsu got tired of being on bottom and surprised her by changing their positions, making her on bottom and him on top. He smiled at her and she smiled back, he instantly started attacking her neck with kisses and soft bites at her soft skin. Lucy bit her lip trying to hold back a moan trying her hardest, eventually it escaped out and Natsu was pleased by the sound and kept going.

"Mmm Natsu" she moaned as his bites in her neck were a lot harder, leaving marks on her, he started traveling further south kissing and nibbling his way down to her mounds. Lucy looked down at him as he kisses the top of her voluptuous mounds, he slides a hand under tank top to get a feel of what was underneath. Natsu started to slide her tank top of slowly until it was over head and then completely off, Natsu tossed her shirt to the side and looked at her breasts, seeing they were covered by one more piece of clothing, her bra. She was wearing a black lace bra, that looked very similar to a type of lingerie from Victoria's Secret. Lucy blushed a deep shade of red eventually she decided to unhook her bra herself, as the bra loosened and dropped she covered herself still embarrassed of the fact her chest was naked for a man to see.

"Don't hide yourself, your beautiful you dint need to hide yourself like that from me, please", Natsu said to Lucy with a little sadness in his eyes and hoping she would listen to the poor guy. She smiled at him and moved her hands, "You just have a way wo get to people huh", She winked at him. He smiled and leaned her back down on the bed. He kissed the top of her mounds again and continued going south, she bit her lip again, one hand griping the bed sheets and the other one on the back of Natsu's head. When he got to her tit he started licking, sucking and biting on it listening to her moan in pleasure at what he was doing to her. His free hand played with other breast and pinched her tit and continued what he was doing.

"Mmm...fuck...it's...mmm...unfair that...you still...mmm...have your shirt...on", Lucy managed to get out, Natsu heard her and sat up taking his shirt off and smiling. "Better", he smiled and winked at her. "Could be better", she smiled and winked back. He kissed her stomach going further down south which made her arch her back a little bit. She kept her moans silent until her reached the hem of her pants, she looked down at him, he had a devious smile on his face. He unbuttoned her pants and started to slowly pull them down revealing her black panties that matched the same style as her bra. She helped Natsu take off her jeans toss them to the side and she had brought him down to resume what he was doing before. He had kissed the inner part of her thighs getting closer to her sacred treasure, her moans were soft and quiet, it was music to Natsu's ears. That's all he cared about at that moment. When Natsu eventually reached his destination, he started to slowly slide her panties down her creamy legs till they were completely off. He looked at Lucy, looking into her eyes which showed that she wanted this and that she was sure that she wanted to this, her lust filled eyes, her beautiful smile reassured him that it was green light.

Natsu dived in, quickly kissing her thighs slowly making his way to her womanhood, when he got there Lucy moaned feeling his hot breath against her. Natsu had noticed how wet she was, and he stuck one finger inside her and instantly Lucy's back arched a small bit at how good it felt. He moved his finger faster listening to her moan his name, he decided to remove his fingers and stick his tongue inside her instead. Lucy's reaction had pleased him more as he was eating her out, she arched her back, put her hand on the back of his head pushing him further to get deeper. He kept going licking her folds and finding her clit getting a loud moan from Lucy.

"Mmmm…Fuck…Natsu so…mm good", she let out as Natsu feasted on her. Natsu smiled, "Glad you like it", he laughed a little bit. Lucy squirms and lets out a moan before climaxing on Natsu. Natsu sat up with licking most of her cum off his lips, he smiled and looked at Lucy. Both of them looked at each other's lust filled eyes, both of them wanting each other. "Natsu, I need you now", she managed to say breathing heavily leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing Natsu, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. Soon their positions switched and Natsu was on the bed and she was on top of him.

Lucy kissed his neck and bit his neck as well leaving a little bruise on his neck. She kissed downwards to his nipple licking circles around hit causing Natsu to groan in pleasure. Lucy travels farther down south and gets to his jeans she smiles and tugs at his jeans. Lucy unbuttons his jeans pulls them down and tosses them to the side. She saw Natsus cock through his boxers and she had a surprised look on her face she pulled the boxers down and she was unsure what to do with it but she let instincts take over. Natsu felt a tongue touch his cock, he sat up and watched as Lucy lick his cock from the base to the tip eventually engulfing it in her mouth bobbing up and down it.

"Fuck Lucy, this s so good", Natsu looked up at his ceiling groaning in pleasure, he put his hand on the back of her head pushing her farther on it. Lucy went farther down and gagged a little bit she used her tongue while she was sucking on his cock. "Mmm Fuck", he watched her keep going and doing a great job at what she was doing. "Fuck I'm close to cumming", he said looking up. When Lucy heard that she went faster hoping to get him to cum, soon she felt something shoot into her mouth it was salty and bitter. When she pulled away Natsus cum was on her face she swallowed it all the looked at him and said "time for the main event", she stood up and hovered over Natsus cock placing at the entrance of her vagina.

She slowly slid herself down in his cock both of them moaning as each other felt each other's sex. "You're so big inside of me", she moaned out she adjusted to Natsus size, "You're so tight fuck me", Natsu moaned out as he was inside her now. Lucy eventually started moving up and down both of them moaning, staring into each other's eyes, the locked lips in a lustful passionate kiss as Lucy was riding him. "Natsu…Mmm…Fuck…. This feels so good…Fuck God damn", Lucy screamed out as she moaned his name as she went faster and faster. "I'm gonna cum soon Natsu…. Mmmm", Lucy yelled as Natsu plowed into her. "Same…Here…Mmm…lets cum together", Natsu said in between groans. With the last of their stamina and might they kept going until they both climaxed together. They both sat there looking at each other they laid down cuddled up with each other until sleep took ahold on them.

Natsu's Pov:

I woke up from a blissful night sleep, I opened my eyes looking around and just happened to be naked, I looked around and events from last night flooded to me. I looked for Lucy and saw no sight of her except a note next to him.

 _Dear Natsu_

 _Last night was amazing, you might be wondering why I'm not next to you but I had to get out I have college classes to go to and can't be late, nut if you wanna call me to meetup again I left my number and my address at the bottom feel free to drop by or call me ;)._

"Well looks I finally got over Skye", I smiled and laid back in bed and added Lucy's number to my phone and just relaxed for the rest of the day.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD that's all folks

Well that's my first story I hope yall enjoy I know it wasn't that good but I wants good reviews plz


	2. Update

I wanna keep writing stories so in need yalls help i would appreciate it if yall let me know if i should make more chapters to the first story or make a different one. I'm trying to make one pretty much around fairy tail but i would like to make another one or i could just add on to it.

So if yall could just comment on it and let me know i would appreciate it.


End file.
